


Prayers in the Basilica

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [94]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Character Development, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sense of awe that washes over her each time she steps into the sanctuary borders on the ecstatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers in the Basilica

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 1 July 2016  
> Word Count: 216  
> Prompt: 23. galleries in art museums that are empty except for you  
> Summary: The sense of awe that washes over her each time she steps into the sanctuary borders on the ecstatic.   
> Spoilers: Pre-series character development and background. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: As a child, I wanted to be a nun for a while. I was raised Lutheran, and they don't have nuns, so I'm not even sure how I decided that this was something I wanted, but I did. And the idea has floated in the back of my brain off and on for the entirety of my life. I think it's the lure of being so devoted to your spirituality and your beliefs that you cannot live without doing only that, or primarily that. So being introduced to a character like Sister Greta has been lovely for me. When I write for her, I get to vicariously live that spiritual, religious life for a little while. And this story is just another part of that.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Living and working in Vatican City allows for a certain level of privilege that outsiders just don't get. One of Greta's favorite pastimes is spending long hours in St. Peter's Basilica after the tourists have been closed out. The sense of awe that washes over her each time she steps into the sanctuary borders on the ecstatic.

As a young girl, she'd gone on a school holiday to Rome, where the students took a special private tour of the Basilica. Just to walk its hallowed floors made her more at peace than she'd ever felt. Standing in front of the Pietà, she felt a longing that she couldn't describe for several years. It reminded her of the ecstatic peace of seeing God when she nearly drowned. Holy Father's love and mercy filled her when she looked at that statue, and it renewed her sense of purpose. 

She tries to spend at least an hour each night, knelt in prayer before the Pietà, always after Compline. She has no wishes to disturb those devoted to a life of prayer in the completion of the hours. Many different paths and orders dwell within the Vatican City, none more important than the others, and she has been raised to be respectful of all whose paths lead to Heavenly Father.


End file.
